


Monkeyboy and Lovebird

by President_Frankenstein



Series: Refried Beans [3]
Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Post-Series, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Frankenstein/pseuds/President_Frankenstein
Summary: LazDave drabblet collection, chapters alternating between the canon and my Refried Beans au.





	Monkeyboy and Lovebird

## "Daily"

Dave couldn’t understand why Lazlo told him he loved him every single day as a matter of course. 

But he didn’t particularly mind it.

## "Portrait"

For the life of him, Lazlo couldn’t stop thinking about Dave. About Dave’s intellect. Dave’s love of theater. Dave’s endearingly timid demeanor. That hat Dave wore while writing for the camp paper. The look on Dave’s face whenever he got a letter from his grandmother.

And it was really affecting his macaroni art.

## "Casserole"

Dave cautiously looked across the deafening, sweltering mess hall to get a glimpse of Lazlo, only to discover that Lazlo had already been looking at him. 

Lazlo waved.

Dave responded with a brief, quivering smile, before staring bashfully into his lunch tray.

## "Intuition"

Ping Pong smiled, folding his arms and watching his little brother knowingly.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Dave pinched at the feathers on his neck in the usual spot, and looked down from the bunk at his lightly kicking feet.

## "Canoe"

“Did I ever tell you guys about the time Dave scored a three pointer at basketball?” Lazlo asked.

Raj sighed, and took the oars from the monkey as he began.

## "Cheerleader"

Lazlo shouting encouraging things from the edge of the cracked, weedy pavement apparently did wonders for Dave’s basketball skills.

## "Wonderful"

“ _Raj_ ,” Lazlo whispered hoarsely, followed by a short giggle.

“ **What** ,” Raj grunted, not looking up from his tomato soup.

“I…” the monkey giggled still more, “ _I like Dave_.”

“Dat’s wonderful,” replied the elephant, stirring slowly.

“Wonderful!” echoed Clam, before taking a deafening sip of his grape juice as a sort of toast.

## "Friend"

“I can’t believe my friend’s in love!” Samson cheered, giving the loon a congratulatory hug.

“…You do consider me your friend, right?” the guinea pig asked, releasing him.

Dave nodded, and his friend beamed even brighter.

## "Raj"

“I really haff no problem with Lazlo having a crush,” Raj insisted, pacing the cabin, “I’m just worried dat it could pull him away from us, dat’s all.”

Clam rolled his eyes, and returned to polishing his beloved toaster.

## "Die"

“Come onnn, just tell him!” Samson urged, running the vacuum cleaner beneath the bunk.

“I can’t,” protested Dave, into the pillow over his face, “I’ll die, I’ll _literally_ die.”

## "Mutual"

“I love you, Dave!” grinned Lazlo, and began to scamper away as usual.

“I... _I-I-I love you, too_ ,” stammered Dave from behind.

The monkey stopped dead in his tracks, turned on a heel, and bolted back, hugging the loon for dear life and giggling like mad.


End file.
